Admiral Atom
CT-3491, Admiral Atom, started out as a average clone, who was personally trained by Jango Fett and later assigned to an elite arc unit led by Arc Commander Cards and found himself being moved to multiple battalions. Early Clone Wars The first half of the Clone wars began with many battles across the galaxy, and droid army wasn't going to let some clones take them down without a fight. First Battle of Geonosis When the Clone Wars first began, Atom was shipped to Geonosis along with every other clone ready for combat. They got there just in time to rescue the jedi. Right away Cards' unit was assigned on an important on a mission, to destroy the Geonosian spires in the distance that were getting sniper shots on the clones men. They had a rough time getting past all the droids with no air support, but they pushed through and destroyed the spires, just as they saw Dooku's shuttle escaping the planet. It was a victory, but with heavy losses. Wreckage at Ord Mantel Shortly after the battle of Geonosis the Republic got word that an acclamator assault ship that was carrying important cargo had fell under attack and crashed on the junk world of Ord Mantel. The unit's assignment was to get the cargo back and rescue any survivors from the crash site. When they got to the surface they found the ship, but the cargo was gone and there were no men alive, they noticed blaster shots on some of the clone's armor. Commander Cards contacted the cruiser above the planet to see if they could track the cargo, they successfully did but reported that it was moving at a high speed in the direction of a spaceport. By the time the unit got there they saw a ship take off, then recieved word that it was Cad Banes ship. The cruiser was able to lure his ship into the hanger with a tractor beam but didn't have enough men to stop Bane, he then made his way to the bridge to try and shut down the tractor beam, just as the unit was able to find him although they felt guilty knowing that they let him kill so many clones. Droid Counter Attack on Christophisis After Generals Skywalker and Kenobi were shipped off of Christophsis the Republic sent Car ds' unit alone with several other units to finish off the droid army on the planet. They soon realized the Separatists had built a massive droid factory, with AATS and Octuptarras ready to be deployed knowing that they were outnumbered and out gunned the unit fell back to the cruiser to inform the Republic. Droid Base on Mustafar Commander Cards and his unit were shipped to Mustafar to destroy Droid factories on the surface, to avoid being detected the unit used escape pods to land on the surface then stole droid fighters to escape to the next factory. The mission was simple and went well until the arcs reached the main base, once there they noticed assassins droids were hired to protect the base, the unit bravely fought through them and managed to set charges on the base, but Atom and Cards captured by 2 assassin droids, who were unaware of the charges about to blow up the base the rest of the arcs went back looking for Cards and Atom. They found them, but Atom one of the arcs pointed out that the hanger was on lock down and the only way to over ride it was to destroy the computer in the control tower. Cards assigned Atom to get to the tower and shut it down. Atom barely managed to escape the explosion and meet up with the rest of the unit. Atom is promoted to sergeant after this battle. "That was to close for comfort"- Atom talking to Cards Scouting Mission on Ryloth Shortly following the successful mission on Mustafar, The Republic received Intel that the Separatists were trying to invade Ryloth, so they sent Cards' unit to go investigate. Once on the surface the unit found the locals being driven away from there homes the arcs tried to help save them, but were forced to fall back after the droids got support from AATS. The unit tried to contact help, but it wouldn't arrive for 5 hours, with the droids closing in the unit set up some bunkers and prepared for the droids to attack. The battle raged on until the arcs found themselves surrounded, as one of the droids is about to finish Atom, off Cards pushes him out of the way and takes the hit. Right after that, a Pelta Medical Frigate manages to get to the surface and extract the arcs just in time. Cards is badly injured from the battle and unable to do more then Jedi Temple security, the arc unit refused to be stuck at the temple so they disbanded and we shipped to other Units or Battalions. 2nd Battle of Geonosis After being inactive for a while, Atom decides its time to get back in the action, and helps Ki-Adi Mundi during the 2nd Battle of G eonosis. The action begins when the Gunships take off and are thrust into the heavy fire from the surface the ship Atom was aboard crashed a long distance away from Mundi, but close enough to the landing zone that it was walking distance. Atom and the surviving clones were cut off before they could reach the landing site and forced to fight the droids out in the open. They eventually reached Point Rain and joined the main force to attack the shield generator. Atom is promoted to lieutenant after the battle. Battle of Malastare In one of the longest and toughest battles of the Clone Wars, Atom was assigned with Captain Rex to buy time for the bombers to launch an Electro Proton Bomb on top of the droid army. Atom, Rex, and the 501st Torrent Company fought long and hard against the droid army, once the bombers came, the 501st then had to outrun an incoming sink hole that trapped most of the clones underground. Atom then went underground with General Mace Windu to search for survivors, Atom and Mace split up, when Mace found the Zillo Beast Atom barely escaped to the Gunship with his men. Later Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu, and some RX-200 tanks move in to subdue the Zillo Beast to bring it to Coruscant. Zillo Beast Attack on Coruscant When the Zillo Beast was shipped to Coruscant Atom was in charge of security outside the building the Zillo Beast was being held in, when the beast broke free Atom, Rex, and a few Gunships held off the Zillo Beast until the toxic gasses could be used on it. Atom later escorted the dead Zillo Beast off Coruscant. Second Half of The Clone Wars As The Clone Wars rages on with more and more battles breaking out, bigger tougher droids and tanks, the clones received new modified phase II armor. Category:Male Characters Category:ARC Trooper Category:Leader Category:Clone Category:Republic Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:The Unyielding Category:Member Category:Master Builder Category:Grand Admiral